


Keep Stealing, Keep Breathing.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Rabi decided that sometimes teasing Allen was worthy all the pain.





	

**Title:** Keep Stealing, Keep Breathing.  
**Fandom:** D.Gray-man.  
**Warnings:** PWP, rimming.  
**Characters/couples:** Allen/Kanda/Rabi.  
**Summary:** Rabi decided that sometimes teasing Allen was worthy all the pain.  
**Rating:** nc17.  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _D.Gray-Man, Allen/Kanda/Ravi: Ambush sex – They should have been wise to Allen’s ways by now_

**Keep Stealing, Keep Breathing.**

From one teasing comment to the other, suddenly Allen had put his cards down – straight flush, dammit – and he had moved, eyes feral and angry and Rabi had been THIS close to apologizing but then Allen had just – he had kissed him, lush and wet, taking advantage of his shock to move closer, to nip at his tongue and make him shudder, desire burning up inside of him, spreading all over faster than poison would.

“And where,” Allen asked, glaring at Kanda suddenly, leaving Rabi with the feeling of the kiss – warm and thorough as if Allen had had something to prove – as he stood up. “Are you going?”

Rabi blamed it on the fact that he had just had a lapful of Allen, and that he could still feel the way he had been kissed the reason why he didn't react when Allen stood up, pressing Kanda against a wall – hard – and Kanda had just started to say 'what the hell' before Allen was kissing him, a hand tangled in Kanda's hair, the other one against a wall. THAT did get a reaction.

Kanda's surprise lasted less than a second – Rabi's however, was gonna be forever and ever, since his jaw seemed to have been stuck to the floor – and then, bless his vindictive, murdering little instincts, he was kissing Allen back with the same kind of strength, fighting to see who the hell dominated the kiss. Rabi decided more or less around then that breathing was way overrated and instead he moaned, soft and low.

If his cock had been very interested when Allen had kissed him and rocked against him, now it was asking for as many details as possible on the situation at hand, thank you sir.

Before something else could happen – like, Kanda and Allen coming back to their senses or the closest to that and start punching each other instead of making out – he stood up. Kanda had managed to turn Allen and him around, so that it was him the one pressing Allen against the wall, one of Allen's hands pinned to the wall, the other one still holding tightly to Kanda's hair.

Rabi pretty much knew that this meant imminent death of the sword-kind, but he still pressed to Kanda's back, licking over Kanda's neck where the ponytail was still there, licking also over Allen's fingers, wrapping an arm around Kanda's waist so that he could press close.

Kanda startled, but when Rabi peeked, he saw Allen's expression, smug and pleased, and then Allen went back to kissing Kanda, long and slow, but he let go of his hair to instead move his hand to Rabi's face and down his neck, pressing down over his shoulder to keep him close.

Kanda growled, deep in his throat, and let go of Allen's hand to push his down over his crotch, and Rabi knew that once this was over Yuu was going to kill them, but at the moment he didn't care, busy groaning against Kanda's neck, rocking against him, rubbing at the bulge he could feel hardening already.

But of course that Kanda didn't like being trapped so he pushed away, turned around to kiss him, tongue inside his mouth and one hand on the back of his neck, the way Allen had caught him, and Rabi shivered and groaned, almost clung but for the fact that he could feel other hands, Allen's hands moving, reaching for his belt and then the button of his trousers, Allen warm and pressed to his side, kissing over his neck even as he got a hand inside his trousers. And it still felt like fighting, a little, but it was the good kind of fighting, the kind of fighting that made them _happy_ and where they didn't have to risk life and limb for something. Rabi wasn't sure if there had ever been fights like those but he was going to keep this in his memory for far longer than he would ever need.

They came to a sort of compromise with him on his four, Kanda in front of him, cock flushed and dark against the white skin of his belly and Allen mouthing at the knobs of his spine, kneeling behind him. Rabi cursed, loudly, as Allen licked at his hole, his hands keeping him spread and open. Half tempted to bite at Kanda's hipbone, Rabi moaned against his skin before he moved a little, just enough to take the tip of Kanda's cock in his mouth, feeling more like hearing the slight catch of air that Yuu did, glancing to the side to notice his hand fisting on the sheets.

He didn't have the air left to moan when he was like this, when he was tasting Yuu's cock and when Allen was tasting _him_ , but he couldn't help himself when Allen moved away, seriously considering yelling but for the way Kanda's hand had moved to his hair, keeping him on his cock and fuck, even after all this was over, Rabi knew he was going to have to jerk off over this...

But then Allen was pressing close again, the slick tip of his cock to his hole, and Rabi moved his head a little up, his tongue still cradling Yuu's erection and he let a long, warm breath out as Allen started pressing inside him, Kanda's hand still fisted on his hair, and Rabi would've given a lot to be able to see Allen's expression as he draped himself over his back, his breathing against the sweat of his neck, his voice soft and just a little trembling as he said: “Nnn, so tight...”

Later, he would ask about everything, and later he would ask Allen to do this face to face, later he would be able to see Yuu's expression (oh please, please, please let there be a later) but at the moment all Rabi could do was breathe in and out and then move down again, taking as much of Yuu's cock as he could, making it as good as he knew how. Kanda's hand on his hair was just this side of painful, but it was the good kind of pain, the same kind of pain as Allen's cock moving in him, the slow burn and stretch that faded into just pleasure, the kind of soreness that would make him grin a whole damn lot as he felt it fade away.

It didn't take much for him to feel the first taste of Yuu's come so he moved a little up again, focusing on the head, teasing the slit with his tongue, moving a hand to stroke the base, to toy with his balls. Kanda made a soft, almost breathless sound as he tensed – and there was nowhere he would be able to spit, so Rabi swallowed his come, felt the way Allen's hands on his hips tensed a little, his thrusts coming a little faster, as if he had really liked what he saw.

Rabi licked his lips and pushed a little away – Kanda had let go of his hair and he was watching them, eyes very dark, just a slight flush to his skin. Rabi managed to grin once even as he shifted, still kneeling but moving one hand to his cock, turning his head to look at Allen and then kissing him – it was a little uncomfortable kissing like this but worthy, for the way Allen's tongue chased the taste of Kanda's come in his mouth, for the way that Allen moved a hand to wrap around his own, jerking him off fast and hard and whatever sound he made was muffled by Allen's mouth.

He was still riding his orgasm, head thrown back, body twitching, as he felt Allen tense, and then the hand on his hip curled tightly and through the haze Rabi could feel Allen coming inside his body before he sort of collapsed against his back, panting.

When he opened his eye, Kanda was still looking at them. His expression had gone back to being almost the same as usual, except for the way his cock was, once again, half hard.

Rabi decided, right then and there, that sometimes teasing Allen was worthy every single little thing.


End file.
